1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to blackboard eraser structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved blackboard eraser apparatus wherein the same is arranged for automatic reciprocation relative to a blackboard plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blackboard eraser structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to effect ease of cleaning of a blackboard structure. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,265 to Shlick setting forth an eraser housing arranged for reciprocation relative to a blackboard structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,509 to Odhner sets forth a typical prior art manual blackboard eraser structure, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,134 to Wang sets forth a blackboard eraser wherein the same utilizes erasing rollers pivotally mounted within a base housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automatic blackboard eraser apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the removal of accumulated blackboard eraser dust relative to a blackboard plate surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.